Concentration of volatile substances can be an effective form of treatment or pretreatment for a broad variety of wastewater streams and may be carried out within various types of commercial processing systems. At high levels of concentration, many wastewater streams may be reduced to residual material in the form of slurries containing high levels of dissolved and suspended solids. Such concentrated residual may be readily solidified by conventional techniques for disposal within landfills or, as applicable, delivered to downstream processes for further treatment prior to final disposal. Concentrating wastewater can greatly reduce freight costs and required storage capacity and may be beneficial in downstream processes where materials are recovered from the wastewater.
Characteristics of industrial wastewater streams are very broad as a result of the large number of industrial processes that produce them. In addition to wastewater produced by design under controlled conditions within industry, uncontrolled events arising from accidents and natural disasters frequently generate wastewater. Techniques for managing wastewater include: direct discharge to sewage treatment plants; pretreatment followed by discharge to sewage treatment plants; on-site or off-site processes to reclaim valuable constituents; and on-site or off-site treatment to simply prepare the wastewater for ultimate disposal. Where the wastewater source is an uncontrolled event, effective containment and recovery techniques must be included with any of these options.
An important measure of the effectiveness of a wastewater concentration process is the volume of residual produced in proportion to the volume of wastewater entering the process. In particular, low ratios of residual volume to feed volume (high levels of concentration) are the most desirable. Where the wastewater contains dissolved and/or suspended non-volatile matter, the volume reduction that may be achieved in a particular concentration process that relies on evaporation of volatiles is, to a great extent, limited by the method chosen to transfer heat to the process fluid.
Conventional processes that affect concentration by evaporation of water and other volatile substances may be classified as direct or indirect heat transfer systems depending upon the method employed to transfer heat to the liquid undergoing concentration (the process fluid). Indirect heat transfer devices generally include jacketed vessels that contain the process fluid, or plate, bayonet tube or coil type heat exchangers that are immersed within the process fluid. Mediums such as steam or hot oil are passed through the jackets or heat exchangers in order to transfer the heat required for evaporation. Direct heat transfer devices implement processes where the heating medium is brought into direct contact with the process fluid, which occurs in, for example, submerged combustion gas systems.
Indirect heat transfer systems that rely on heat exchangers such as jackets, plates, bayonet tubes or coils are generally limited by the buildup of deposits of solids on the surfaces of the heat exchangers that come into direct contact with the process fluid. Also, the design of such systems is complicated by the need for a separate process to transfer heat energy to the heating medium such as a steam boiler or devices used to heat other heat transfer fluids such as hot oil heaters. This design leads to dependence on two indirect heat transfer systems to support the concentration process. Feed streams that produce deposits on heat exchangers while undergoing processing are called fouling fluids. Where feed streams contain certain compounds such as carbonates for which solubility decreases with increasing temperature, deposits, generally known as boiler scale, will form even at relatively low concentrations due to the elevated temperatures at the surfaces of the heat exchangers. Further, when compounds that have high solubility at elevated temperatures such as sodium chloride are present in the wastewater feed, they will also form deposits by precipitating out of the solution as the process fluid reaches high concentrations. Such deposits, which necessitate frequent cycles of heat exchange surface cleaning to maintain process efficiency, may be any combination of suspended solids carried into the process with the wastewater feed and solids that precipitate out of the process fluid. The deleterious effects of deposition of solids on heat exchange surfaces limits the length of time that indirect heat transfer processes may be operated before these processes must be shut down for periodic cleaning. These deleterious effects thereby impose practical limits on the range of wastewater that might be effectively managed, especially when the range of wastewater includes fouling fluids. Therefore, processes that rely on indirect heat transfer mechanisms are generally unsuitable for concentrating wide varieties of wastewater streams and achieving low ratios of residual to feed volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,482, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a particular type of direct heat transfer concentrator in the form of a submerged gas process wherein combustion gas is generated and delivered though an inlet pipe to a dispersal unit submerged within the process fluid. The dispersal unit includes a number of spaced-apart gas delivery pipes extending radially outwardly from the inlet pipe, each of the gas delivery pipes having small holes spaced apart at various locations on the surface of the gas delivery pipe to disperse the combustion gas as small bubbles as uniformly as practical across the cross-sectional area of the liquid held within a processing vessel. According to current understanding within the prior art, this design provides desirable intimate contact between the liquid and the hot gas over a large interfacial surface area. In this process, the intent is that both heat and mass transfer occur at the dynamic and continuously renewable interfacial surface area formed by the dispersion of a gas phase in a process fluid, and not at solid heat exchange surfaces on which deposition of solid particles can occur. Thus, this submerged gas concentrator process provides a significant advantage over conventional indirect heat transfer processes. However, the small holes in the gas delivery pipes that are used to distribute hot gases into the process fluid within the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,482 are subject to blockages by deposits of solids formed from fouling fluids. Thus, the inlet pipe that delivers hot gases to the process fluid is subject to the buildup of deposits of solids.
Further, as the result of the need to disperse large volumes of gas throughout a continuous process liquid phase, the containment vessel within U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,482 generally requires significant cross-sectional area. The inner surfaces of such containment vessels and any appurtenances installed within them are collectively referred to as the “wetted surfaces” of the process. These wetted surfaces must withstand varying concentrations of hot process fluids while the system is in operation. For systems designed to treat a broad range of wastewater streams, the materials of construction for the wetted surfaces present critical design decisions in relation to both corrosion and temperature resistance which must be balanced against the cost of equipment and the costs of maintenance/replacement over time. Generally speaking, durability and low maintenance/replacement costs for wetted surfaces are enhanced by selecting either high grades of metal alloys or certain engineered plastics such as those used in manufacturing fiberglass vessels. However, conventional concentration processes that employ either indirect or direct heating systems also require means for hot mediums such as steam, heat transfer oil or gases to transfer heat to the fluid within the vessel. While various different high alloys offer answers in regard to corrosion and temperature resistance, the costs of the vessels and the appurtenances fabricated from them are generally quite high. Further, while engineered plastics may be used either directly to form the containment vessel or as coatings on the wetted surfaces, temperature resistance is generally a limiting factor for many engineered plastics. For example, the high surface temperatures of the inlet pipe for hot gas within vessels used in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,482 imposes such limits. Thus, the vessels and other equipment used for these processes are typically very expensive to manufacture and maintain.
Moreover, in all of these systems, a source of heat is required to perform the concentration or evaporative processes. Numerous systems have been developed to use heat generated by various sources, such as heat generated in an engine, in a combustion chamber, in a gas compression process, etc., as a source of heat for wastewater processing. One example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,290 in which heat is generated by combusting landfill gas within a submerged combustion gas evaporator, which is used to process leachate at a landfill site. U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,172 discloses a submerged gas evaporator in which waste heat may be provided to an input of the gas evaporator to be used in concentrating or evaporating liquids. While waste heat is generally considered to be a cheap source of energy, to be used effectively in a wastewater processing operation, the waste heat must in many cases be transported a significant distance from the source of the waste heat to a location at which the evaporative or concentration process is to be performed. For example, in many cases, a landfill operation will have electricity generators which use one or more internal combustion engines operating with landfill gas as a combustion fuel. The exhaust of these generators or engines, which is typically piped through a muffler and an exhaust stack to the atmosphere at the top of a building containing the electrical generators, is a source of waste heat. However, to collect and use this waste heat, significant amounts of expensive piping and ductwork must be coupled to the exhaust stack to transfer the waste heat to location of the processing system, which will usually be at ground level away from the building containing the generators. Importantly, the piping, ducting materials, and control devices (e.g., throttling and shutoff valves) that can withstand the high temperatures (e.g., 950 degrees Fahrenheit) of the exhaust gases within the exhaust stack are very expensive and must be insulated to retain the heat within the exhaust gases during transport. Acceptable insulating materials used for such purposes are generally prone to failure due to a variety of characteristics that add complexity to the design such as brittleness, tendencies to erode over time, and sensitivity to thermal cycling. Insulation also increases the weight of the piping, ducting, and control devices, which adds costs to structural support requirements.
The inventors of the concentrator systems and methods disclosed herein have attempted to provide evaporator systems with improved features.